Emilio Vittorio
Emilio Vittorio (known as "Padre" and "Father Emilio") is a Catholic priest on Sicily and was a mentor and friend of Agent 47 when he decided to discontinue life as a hitman and retired from the International Contract Agency in search for peace. Personality Vittorio is a silent man who appears to be very kind and forgiving, as he is seen to forgive Agent 47's sins and atrocities during a confession service, even though he has killed many people, civilian or criminal. Vittorio and even request him to follow the right path, even when Sergei Zavorotko was killed right in front of him, by 47 himself. Background Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Vittorio is a local Sicilian priest who lives a quiet life tending to the needs of his congregation. However, Sergei Zavorotko had the Sicilian Mafia, run by Giuseppe Guillani, to kidnap Vittorio. Following the kidnapping, 47 was forced to come out of retirement and work for the International Contract Agency under the orders of Diana Burnwood once again. Diana provided intelligence of Guillani's mansion, where Vittorio is suspected to be held hostage in the interrogation room in the basement. Agent 47 had successfully infiltrated the mansion and assassinated Giuliani, but he couldn't find Vittorio. Diana tells him that recent satellite footage suggests a man like a priest has been dragged out of Giuliani's mansion. Agent 47 had to do more contracts for the Agency to get more intelligence on Vittorio. However, eventually he dropped his search for Vittorio, believing him to be dead. Later, he learned that all the previous contracts were the men who were involved in a transaction of a nuclear warhead purchased from the black market by Zavorotko and that Sergei was the one who ordered those contracts. After Sergei attempted to have Agent 17 assassinate 47, 47 finds out that Sergei has Vittorio hostage at the church. Agent 47 killed all of Zavorotko's Bodyguards who were patrolling the church, and also killed Zavorotko himself. Vittorio gave 47 a rosary chained into a necklace before he leaves, to try to influence him to live a life of good and peace. As 47 realizes that he can't find inner peace, he leaves the rosary behind at the church and monologues that he can never retire in safety and must return to his life as an assassin. Hitman: Enemy Within Vittorio, still trying to influence Agent 47 out of his violent lifestyle, appears again in the novel Hitman: Enemy Within, when 47 takes in a group of orphans he saved from human trafficking. He isn't seen again in the book. It is assumed that Vittorio brought the children to an orphanage for safety. Trivia *If the player uses the "GiveAll" command in The Gontranno Sanctuary and starts shooting Vittorio, he is revealed to be immune to bullets. **But, if the player were to use the Fiber Wire on him, he will instantly die and the player is forced to restart the mission. If the player is to use Anaesthetic on him, he will die be able to die by bullets, and will die in one shot, also failing the mission. Using the Anaesthetic on Vittorio will not fail the mission, though. *If the player uses Anaesthetic on Vittorio, he will never wake up, no matter what dosage was used. Gallery H2SA-Vittorio47Conversation.png|Vittorio and Agent 47 talking outside of the Garden Shed References it:Emilio Vittorio Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters Category:VIPs Category:Hitman: Enemy Within Characters Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin